


【中文翻译】Luck/运气

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 良太郎想起他自己的运气和（或）霉运，以及自己同异魔神的关系。时间点在电王系列结束后。写于：2009年11月6日





	【中文翻译】Luck/运气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214645) by [DeaLunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae). 

> 免责声明：我不拥有假面骑士电王，它属于原作者石森章太郎以及脚本小林靖子、米村正二。此文仅限我的自娱自乐，并不盈利。  
AN：我是在复习最喜欢那几部NEW电王电影时想到这个梗的。桃塔罗斯再次见到良太郎时的反应激发了我的创作欲，于是有了这个。  
警告：有一些电影中的情景，但既不剧透也不影响阅读。有些粗话，但这就是桃塔罗斯的C。另外含有少年爱以及最后的少年之吻。最后，还有喝酒并且宿醉的桃塔罗斯。  
最后：这是2009年11月6日的旧文。

人们总说良太郎运气不好，大部分时候他自己也同意。他的钱包被偷过好多次，多到他已经完全放弃跟人理论，而是寄希望于捡到空钱包的人会根据里面夹带的名字和地址把它送回来。他也很早就学会了不要对某件衣服过度留恋，因为它们轻易就会因为摔倒或者其他事故破掉，这也是为什么他的牛仔裤上总有洞的原因。他每年至少要进三次医院，就像别人说的那样，如果这都不算霉运，那他们不会想见识什么才是真的倒霉。除了日常水逆之外，他的厄运甚至扩展到了超自然方面。认真来说，很少有人会有被某个异魔神附体的运气，但良太郎的运气直接给他带来了四个，甚至还有第五个来捣乱。

桃塔罗斯是第一个，而且自制力不太好。他的脾气异常火爆，喜欢打架，但并不是他们中杀伤力最强的那个。每次良太郎被他附身之后，总会发现自己身处混乱的境地，身边净是些小偷、黑帮，甚至被认为是在场的人中最粗暴的那个。但是尽管如此，他依然令人难以置信的单纯可爱。就像他听了浦塔罗斯的故事后就愿意让出附身良太郎外出的机会，虽然最终决定留下浦塔罗斯的不是他，而浦塔罗斯的故事也真的只是故事。桃塔罗斯是第一个帮良太郎对付龙塔罗斯的异魔神，也是那个每次战斗都会第一个响应的异魔神。当他瞒着大家特训时，红色异魔神是第一个花时间与他交流的人。在知道零诺斯的变身卡是多么巨大的代价后，桃塔罗斯帮他阻止侑斗继续变身。桃塔罗斯曾是那个唯一留在良太郎身边继续战斗的异魔神，也让他意识到自己在维护时间运转的同时，一点都不想让这些已成为他朋友的异魔神消失。总的来说，桃塔罗斯是打架时第一个冲上去的，不是最聪明的那个，但却是良太郎的第一个也是最可靠的伙伴。

浦塔罗斯是第二个俯身良太郎的异魔神，也是他总是睡眠不足的原因。良太郎一个不小心就会毫无头绪地在陌生女人的房间醒来。最重要的是，浦塔罗斯是个屡教不改的撩妹大师，身无长物就可以算计任何事，并且说谎成性。但换个角度来说，这是又一层伪装，就像浦塔罗斯总挂在嘴边的话一样，假装他其实什么都没做。蓝色异魔神用他的花言巧语从不情愿的人口中套出想要的答案，对象是女性时尤为见效，他也会用同样的花样帮良太郎摆脱棘手的状况，就像那次齐格附身良太郎归还婴儿却被当成绑架犯逮捕时一样。他的光辉时刻——虽然看起来不太像——绝对是他假装背叛避免Den-Liner被炸毁，又用计把Den-Liner还给他们，最后还独自留下对抗Kai的异魔神。综上，他是个麻烦的说谎鬼和撩人精，但在调和队伍团结时，他是最棒的人选，而且还拥有最敏锐的思维。

金塔罗斯是第三个——虽然实际上是第四个——附在良太郎体内的异魔神，也是他身上总是出现瘀伤的原因。他总是忘记附身时受得那些伤不会对他自己有什么影响，但是会让良太郎疼上好几天。而且他还有个坏毛病，就是总在关键时候嗜睡症发作睡过去。虽然他最强壮也最笨拙，但同时也是最温柔的那个。当异魔神们误会良太郎因无法负担他们而虚弱时，他第一个提出离开，当他们被Kai诱至过去后，他也确实第一个离开了。良太郎担心自己不够强大不能好好战斗时，黄色异魔神鼓励他，也帮他阻止侑斗是有零诺斯卡。总的来说，他笨手笨脚又容易弄坏东西，还总是不看场合就睡着，但他是一个温柔的大汉，像个老大哥一样照顾和保护比他弱小的人。

龙塔罗斯是第四个出现的异魔神，虽然其实是第三个附在良太郎身上的，就像个烦人的孩子，并且会不时考虑怎么杀掉良太郎。他会不经良太郎同意就控制他的身体，然后搞出各种麻烦，像是他第一次攻击侑斗，以及因为嫉妒被Kai利用，差点把Den-Liner和Zero-Liner一起毁掉。他还带回了齐格，害良太郎差点入狱。然而他也总为Den-Liner带来活力，他疯狂的滑稽舞姿会逗笑大家，或者至少不会让别人感觉无聊。他给每个人画画，尤其是他以为是自己姐姐的爱理。他搞出各种烂摊子，但并不总是为了恶作剧。最终，紫色的异魔神选择离开Kai留在他们身边，并照顾每一个人，虽然他声称这是因为杀掉良太郎"不好玩"。总之，他可能是异魔神中最不好控制的，就像拥有成人身躯的小孩子，但他也是最能让Den-Liner保持活力，让每个人都开心的那个。

尽管给良太郎带来了不少麻烦，但四个异魔神已经成为了他不可替代的朋友。成为电王，跟他们一起战斗，他感觉自己无论身体还是精神层面都变强了，哪怕用全世界来交换，他都不会让出他们，他甚至愿意为了让他们不要消失而付出自己的全部。结束与Kai的战斗后，他们四个好像消失了，这几乎撕碎了他的心，看到他们仍然存在时，他才放松了心神。当回忆这一切时，良太郎不禁想到，至少在这方面，他也许并不倒霉。


End file.
